Stella
by lolodidie
Summary: Alors une ptite fic sur la musique Stella de steeve! C'est ma première fic venez voir svp!


**Disclaimer **: Rien a moi ! ! ! malheureusement je peux pas piquer Drago ? ? ? Ils ont pas l'air d'être d'accord :'( la musique est a Steeve. ****

Histoire : Ben eu… lisez ! ! ! !

****

Titre : Stella (tant qu'a faire on reprend le titre de la chanson ')

****

Note de l'auteur : Bon ben c'est ma première fic dites moi ce que vous en pensez….

Tu as le droit

D'allumer tous les regards

D'embrasser le hasard

Et consumer dans un couloir

Et j'accepte l'aventure

Qui te construit en rupture

T'es toujours entrain d'allumé tout ceux qui passe

Mais ça ne me dérange pas

Je sais que tu es a moi

Et je veux bien allé jusqu'au bout

Parce que je crois en toi

__

Mais Stella

Reste avec moi

Mais s'il te plais reste avec moi

Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi

Ma vie n'aurais plus aucun sens

Sans nos éternelle dispute

__

Je connais tes blessures

Bien mieux que toi

Tes blessures… tu essaye de les cachés

Tu ne veux pas en parlé tu n'en parlera pas

Mais moi je les voies

Je sais que tu souffres

Ton père ne te traite pas comme un prince

Non ce n'est pas comme tout le monde le crois

__

Tu n'es pas malade de moi

Mais je vais te soigner

Tu verras Stella

Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi

Mais j'y arriverais

Je gagnerais ta confiance

Et tu verras

Je soignerais toutes tes blessure

__

Même si les autres que je vois

Me disent ça

Que tu es plus folle que moi

Oh Stella

Les autres me disent que tu es dangereux pour moi

Que je devrais t'oublié

Mais moi je ne le veux pas

Je veux juste resté avec toi

Je sais que tu ne me fera jamais du mal

Tu ne deviendra pas magemore tu est bien trop fière pour ça

__

Tu as le droit

De te conduire comme ça

De masquer tes faux pas

S'ils te ramènent tous vers moi

Et tu te cache derrière ce masque froid

Tu cache tes émotions

Mais moi je sais les détectés

__

Et j'accepte ton allure

Sans un mot au pied du mur

Mais surtout ne change pas

Je t'aime comme tu es

Je ne te demanderais jamais de changé

Tu es déjà parfait comme ça

__

Mais Stella

Reste avec moi

Je connais tes blessures

Bien mieux que toi

Mais tu n'es pas malade de moi

Mais je vais te soigner

Tu verra Stella

Même si les autres que tu vois

Te disent ça

Que tu es trop belle pour moi

Oh Stella

Les autres, tes amis

Enfin si on peu appelé ça des amis je sais que tu ne les aimes pas

Enfin c'est vrais qui voudrait s'un bool dog comme ami ?

Enfin bref, je sais ce qu'ils te disent

Que tu es trop beau pour un balafré comme moi

Qu'il y a beaucoup mieux que moi

Ils n'ont pas tord

Mais moi je t'aime

__

Je reste là debout

Qu'importe les coups

Que tu donneras

Oh ma Stella

Je sais que ça ne sera pas facille

Qu'il y aura des faux pas

Mais je resterais toujours avec toi

Je tiendrais bon pour nous deux s'il le faut

Mais je resterais là

__

Les autres ont s'en fou

Ceux qui parlent de nous et qui rient de moi

Oh ma Stella

Les autres ne les écoutent pas

Il faut que l'on vivent pour nous deux

Qu'importe l'avis de la presse

De nos " amis "

De nos professeur

On restera ensemble

__

Stella

Stella

Reste avec moi

J'ai pansé té blessures

Rien que pour toi

Mais tu n'es pas malade de moi

Mais je vais te soigné

Tu verra Stella

Et s'il faut mourir d'un combat

Je me bats pour toi

Ce combat contre Voldemor je le gagnerais pour toi

Pour que l'on puisse un jour vivre tranquillement tous les deux

__

Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois

Quoi ? Tu pense que je n'y survivrais pas ?

Si j'y survivrais pour toi et seulement pour toi

Pas pour sauvé ce monde ipocrite et idiot dans lequel on vit

Mais juste pour toi !

Pour que l'on puisse vivre tranquilement tous les deux

Dans un monde de paix

Fait moi confiance

Et je survivrais

On m'appel le survivant après tout

__

Oh Stella

Stella

Je t'aime Drago

H.P.

FIN ****

C'est la première fois que j'écris le mot fin à une histoire waouuu ça fait bizarre ! ! !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une ptite Review si vous trouvez que ça en vaux la peine

BisouX ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! et peut être à un jour ;)

Lolo the folle


End file.
